


Family Man of Steel

by QueenoftheCapes



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Daily Planet, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Lois and Clark have a Baby, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes
Summary: A fan-comic set in a universe that borrows a bit from just about every version of Superman (Golden/Silver age comics, the DCEU, the Lois & Clark show, etc., etc.) with a few original twists thrown in.  There's a smattering of plot if you squint, but nothing too ground-shaking.  Lois and Clark are married with a baby, hi-jinks and low-jinks ensue.





	1. Rolling Along

**Author's Note:**

> I love Superman, but I don't love how comic books have become expensive soap operas. So, I decided to make my own thing, with the goal of creating something light-hearted and enjoyable that doesn't require a lot of back-reading in order to understand what's going on. You can be the judge of whether I succeed. :)


	2. Rescues




	3. Edgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Cat Grant is swiped from the show Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The girl in yellow is meant to be Jenny Jurwich from the DCEU, but since she didn't have a whole lot of screen time in those movies, I'm basically treating her as an OC.


	4. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twas spring when I first wrote this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this detail partly as a nod to Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel, and partly for the purposes of this joke.


	5. Topics




	6. A Man of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied the art-style from Action Comics #1 for this. Very hard, and very fun!


	7. Wine, Wine, Wine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this continuity is a bit of a pot-luck: the Lois and Clark show had Sam Lane as a doctor, while the comics had him as a military man. So, I split the difference and went with "military doctor". Likewise, Lucy Lane is a single mom so I can have my cake and eat it too while including Susie Tompkins from the golden age comics.


	8. Relatives




	9. Easter Special




	10. Lunch Break




	11. Glasses




End file.
